


3:00 A.M.

by BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mercenaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, in which Eggsy is a Merc, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops/pseuds/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a Mercenary and a Gentlemen would cross paths. It's not like Eggsy could of guessed he was going to end up face to face with his neighbor. And Harry, yeah it wasn't the plan. Not after several 3:00 get-togethers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt:  
> "our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces my kitchen so we always see each other making coffee at 3am'"!au
> 
> Except there is tea instead of coffee and it isn't from a kitchen window but from the window in Harry's back door looking up at Eggsy from his balcony.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> So Eggsy is a Merc here cause it's an AU and i don't want him to have an attachment with Harry in Kingsman. Roxy will be working with Eggsy and Merlin with Harry. To be honest I just think that after several tea sessions at 3:00 AM they just sort of get each other without saying anything. They like one another but they know that this work can do to them. So it's better to be alone, even though they are curious to know each other. ????? im not sure???? hahaha ahhh we'll see...
> 
> Song: Dance Me to the End of Love - The CIvil Wars
> 
> Comments are always great, let me hear from you yeah? 
> 
> All mistakes are mine I̶ ̶a̶p̶o̶l̶o̶g̶i̶z̶e̶.̶
> 
> A̶l̶s̶o̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶l̶o̶w̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶r̶o̶d̶u̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶t̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶.̶

_Thrum_

_Click_

_Slish_

And the crisp aroma of cool hit Harry as he opened the door. It was good to be back.

The mission had gone along quite well, Merlin gathered the information that he had collected. He would miss Baden, not so much for the sights but for the wine. Oh, that wine was certainly rich he’ll have to order some later. But even for all the exquisite wine that Baden has to offer, he wouldn’t change his home for it.

Unlike the destinations that the missions offered, Harry felt like he belonged. His home was spacious, he lived in a two story home. It wasn’t anything fancy, mind you, it carried its own character. A sentimental and, to a certain degree, historical value. It hid treasures and secrets that only he knew. Call him a romantic if you wish, but Harry Hart always kept that house like a gem for all that it hold. He wasn’t messy, he always liked to keep things in order. To an outsider he had an air of cool and control, but don’t let Merlin hear you say that, because Harry might look one way but he’s “an idiot with too much damn heart”. Exact quote, not kidding.

Even then coming home, to Harry was a blessing and a curse. He did love his home but he felt lonely sometimes. Yes he had co-workers, and Merlin did come over sometimes for a drink but that wasn’t it. Even though Harry had never been married, he did hold some relationships but non that were serious. And even though they say “you can’t miss what you never had” Harry knew it was a lie to a certain point. Being in a home that could hold another being to share it with but coming home to a still life, it still stings, even if just a tad.

He walked while undoing the knot and sliding his tie off as he made his way upstairs. A shower would do him good after three weeks from home.

* * *

 

R: Glad to have you back!

E: Is nice to be back, im just arrivin ill tty tmrw yeh?

R: Sounds good try to get some shuteye. Lunch?

E: If you cooking ;)

R: haha, alright just cause you got back safe!

Eggsy chuckled as he read that last message and click the home button on the cell. He inserted the key to the door of his home to open it and slid inside. Home, sweet home. Right? He made his way to the living room and took his jacket off.

Quiet, absolute quiet.

No giggles that made their way to his arms. No “Oh, honey how was it? You want some food? Daisy hasn’t eaten anything, she’s been waiting for you.” No preoccupied voice letting him know “She knows when you come home and won’t eat dinner I don’t think it’d good for her to eat at this hour”. No, he lived alone, not that it bothered him much. He did miss his little sister and mum but he knew that the job wasn’t always safe. He had to keep them safe, Eggsy swore he would after his damned beat of a fuck step-father. No one would touch the two women he loved more than his own life ever again.

His house was a two story, and to be quite honest, Eggsy didn’t have much roots on this house. However, it was enough to call it ‘home’.

He made his way upstairs for a quick shower, the flight back from the target was a bitch. He had gone to Italy, apparently the target had gone last minute and had to change his flight after he was headed to Argentina. Damn drug lords they were always such a headache. He took a week to track his routine, the bastard like consistency, so it wasn’t that much of a problem to kill him and come home. Still, he hated it since he missed Daisy’s ballet routine. Rox had recorded it for him, bless her heart, but he hated that he missed it for the dumbass. At least he had the pleasantry of shooting his brains out.

He opened the door of the bathroom, the cool air hit his front like an Antarctic wind. He dried himself and hunted for some joggers, pants be damned!

_2: 51_

He was far from sleepy, he was drained but his brain was still on. Well might as well drink a cuppa’.

* * *

 

Harry made his way downstairs after his shower. He needed to get some paperwork done, filling out the information on the updates on the mission. He hated to do it all in the morning so he goes and fills up some of it. This way he doesn’t start his morning annoyed and it becomes easier to deal with.

The only way to actually start these papers is with a cup of tea b his side.

He makes his way to the kitchen and puts the kettle.

_Flip, flip, flip._

Ammo and Gadgets.

 

               “How many amnesia darts were used?”

Harry scribbled down the number two.

                “Reasons for use:”

He needed to shut up and killing wasn’t an option, unfortunately. His target was a piece of shit and the second dart was for the hell of it.

Silent

_And maybe the double usage could kill him off accidentally_ , Harry thought, even though it was highly unlikely.

The kettle sang and Harry turned off the stove. He reached for the water and started making his Earl Gray. He was making his way to the office when he saw a light go off. He made his way to the back door, looking through the two by two window that the door had. He glanced at the clock hanging from the wall in his kitchen.

_3:00_

Who the hell is up at three on a Monday night? Well, technically speaking a Tuesday. Harry might not be totally aware of his neighbors but he did know enough to pass them as inconspicuous.

A young man opened the double doors of the balcony on the top left of the two story home and made his way out with what looked to be a tea cup in hand.

He came closer to the edge of the balcony, where the man settled his cup. He leaned in, his shoulders resting on the ledge, cup in the middle. It was a full moon, and the neighborhood was always dead at night so Harry could see how the moonlight hit his features. The man seemed so far away, no not in a literal sense. He could sense the weight he carried and the vibe of detachment from which he carried himself with. It was something Harry knew all too well.

By the way the light from the room hit his back, Harry could tell his skin was tan, but not too much. He could tell it was recent though. His hair was sticking off everywhere but still a bit damped, indication of a recent shower. He could also tell how the light hit some droplets which seemed to have escaped the young man, especially the ones that sprinkled around his upper chest which slipped down his skin.

He can hear a soft tune start.

The young man begins to move his lips.

 

_"Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_  
_Dance me through the panic ’til I’m gathered safely in_  
_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove  
_ _And dance me to the end of love  
_ _Please dance me to the end of love”_

A soft smile appears and he takes a small sip from his tea. His eyes find Harry’s, like he knew he was being watched. It takes Harry off guard as the man continues to sing while gazing at him.

_“Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_  
_Oh let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_  
 _Oh show me slowly what I only know the limits of_  
 _And dance me to the end of love_  
 _Please dance me to the end of love”_

* * *

 

Eggsy took the cup upstairs, he always had his tea in his room and tonight was no different. He hit play in his playlist and put his phone in the pocket of his joggers while making his way to the balcony.

Yeah, having a bedroom with a balcony wasn’t a very smart move. He was an open target but he loved balconies. The doors had bullet proof glass, Rox had insisted he get if he was serious on owning the house. It was an easy entrance of brake if someone knew how to climb. However, Eggsy found it to his advantage since his gymnastics background checked it off as an escape rout in emergency situations.

He leaned in the ledge. Damn, he really felt gone. It was nice to be back but he didn’t feel entirely happy. Even under the sheet of stars which often kept him company, which he was grateful for, he still felt alone. It seemed easier, in times like these, to pull himself from his surroundings. To be here, but not really in soul, so to speak. This way, the uneasiness was less and Eggsy could carry himself on without really feeling much.

Oh this tune, he knew this tune by heart, and he sang along.

_“Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic ’til I’m gathered safely in_

Who was that?

_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_   
_And dance me to the end of love_   
_Please dance me to the end of love”_

Eggsy could feel eyes on him, it was a sense he picked up over the years and he was never wrong. He smiled and took a sip of his tea.

He stared at an older man looking through a window door.

He was older, wearing a robe. Hints of a shower that were given off by the hair. Oh, this man’s picture must be under the definition of whisky because he aged with such fine taste.

Not to mention that this man must like what he sees so Eggsy continues.

_“Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_  
Oh let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon  
Oh show me slowly what I only know the limits of  
And dance me to the end of love  
Please dance me to the end of love”

Eggsy goes on to take another sip while still leaning on the ledge, but before he does he hold up his cup and thinks “cheers”.

The older mimics the gesture while coking an eyebrow and smiles.

This one is a smooth fucker, but two can play that game.

Eggsy lazily moves his limbs to stand up right while still holding eye contact with the man. He stays like that for a while, taking another sip of his tea and then winks. Eggsy then turns around and walks back inside closing the doors. He put his cup in the side table and kills the lights, not looking back at the man.

* * *

 

Did he just…

_Oh_

Harry watched as the young man turned to the room, losing sight of him.

Who the bloody hell **was** that?


	2. An Out...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching up... and perhaps an out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -scratches back of head-  
> ...so ...I'm just gonna leave this here. . . ....
> 
> i̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶c̶c̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶

The bacon sizzled in the frying pan, Eggsy kept looking as the grease kept oozing. The small bubbles crept here and there like little clouds which covered some of the pieces laying in the hot metal.

He set the kettle in one of the burners on the stove.

_Click-click-click. Fuu-hum._

The fire was set and he turned the control knob to medium. This stove was his favorite, even Roxy knew it and she was the owner of the appliance. Eggsy didn’t understand how people could own an electric stove, not that he silently judged people who did. Ok, he totally did, but that’s not the point. These were easier to deal with, not to mention that they could help on a getaway if the situation called for it.

Eggsy turned to the island in the kitchen and grabbed the bowl with the pancake mix he had made. He took the plastic ladle, gathered some of the mix, and poured it on the flat pan that was already hot on the stove.

Light steps were making their way to the kitchen wooden floor.

“Mornin’” Eggsy greeted as he took some bacon out of the pan.

“When you get here? Wait…” Roxy took the smart phone from the island and clicked the button on the side.

_12:27_

“…weren’t we having lunch?”

Eggsy laughed as he turned the pancakes, “I dunno ‘bout you but I don’ think lunch is the best idea”. He looked at her, raised his eyebrows and smiled “Who said we couldn’t have both.”

Roxy laughed, she took the kettle out of the fire. She prepared the tea and Eggsy finished the pancakes and bacon. They took everything and gathered it on the small table for two which was located by the balcony. Roxy owned the top floor of the building, she wasn’t fan of the view in particular but she needed the top floor. The last thing she wanted was to get fucked over for having a complication from work sending a sniper her way. The double doors let the light flood the room, Roxy handed Eggsy the cup of tea.

“So…” Roxy began to say as she grabbed some green grape marmalade for her pancakes “, what’s with this vibe?”

“Whua’?” Eggsy responded, mouth currently busy with chewing bacon.

“I know you Eggsy, there’s a vibe.  To be precise the _I-found-something- I-liked_ vibe.” Eggsy just kept chewing, she wasn’t wrong he did like what he saw last night. “Ah ha! See if it were a normal get together after your target, especially this one, you’d be in a foul mood rambling about missing Daisy’s ballet recital.”

“Ugh don’t remind me,” Eggsy said with a face, “honestly if I could of I’d butcher the idiot.” Roxy laughed because Eggsy probably would.

“My point is, last time you were like this,” she pointed the butter knife as to make a point, “it was after that Swedish job, which I still don’t know why you didn’t stay for a vacation.”

“Rox, we’ve talked about this–“

“– I’m just saying.”

“I know, but Rox, we do wha’ we do yeah? So what if Tilde was a great lay, we had fun, sure, but it doesn’t go any further than that. This,” he motions outwards with his arm “is what we are. It ain’t gonna change, there is no out you know that.”

He was right, no matter what they were technically sowed to this life. They both wanted more for themselves though. It’s not that they minded the travel or the constant change. Both of them were used to adapting in any given situation. At various points in their lives they thanked the fact that it was like second nature to blend. Sure they talked about “what if’s” and they would laugh at each other because of how mundane and simple they wished their lives would be sometimes. But this life was like a limb, sure they wanted out but they couldn’t because the probability of them surviving was low. Technically they could, it wasn’t impossible, but it wasn’t wise. On top of that, if they made it out they would have to watch their backs 24/7. And if they weren’t killed by their boss they would be disposed of by someone else. That, or the boredom would hit them after probably three months of not working.

That’s something they were good at. Killing

“Well, who is it?” Roxy asked honestly curious as to who it was that he was interested in this time. Plus it had been a long time since he was interested in anyone. It was difficult to keep a lover because they would be considered an achilles heel. And even though Roxy knew Eggsy had family, he made sure they were safe and he couldn’t let anything or anyone get in the way of hurting them. Honestly he just didn’t want to risk it so he just stays away from commitment. Roxy can’t really judge him because she does the same thing.

“It doesn’t matter, just a neighbor. Technically it’s the neighbor directly behind me.”

“Is he good looking? I’m guessing he is.”

“Fuck Rox, hes hot.” With that she couldn’t help but start to laugh. She could picture Eggsy catching come glances at his neighbor while trying to act normal.

“Well at least you have nice view.” She stated and took a drink.

“Yeh, ‘till I have to move again. Anyway, were you told to head out?”

She shook her head. “Not yet, but I’m guessing I will soon. Why, did you miss me?”

“You know I did! You know it be nice if we could have a contract together again.”

“Mmmhm. The problem is that after our _incident_ they avoid it at all costs.” She sighed, thinking of the annoyance of working for their company was.

Before taking a drink he casually pointed out, “You know, I’ve been thinkin’ why not go freelance.”

She froze as she was half way into biting her food. Freelance? She gave him a questioning look.

“We’ve been doing this for a while. Technically it’s been like, what, six or seven years? We may not be super amazing and have all the experience others have but it’s something. At least enough to try, right? Plus our contracts never have extractions, and for our age we do our jobs very cleanly don’t ya think.”

He had a point, technically they both started at a young age and were thrown into every situation possible so they knew how to do the job no matter what. “Are you willing to put your family in danger?”

“Honestly, I’d be doin’ this for them. I feel that we aren’t safe, I mean we never really are but lately I’ve been getting this odd feeling’.” Roxy nodded in agreement, she had been getting the same feeling from the company as well. “Plus I made sure that they are safe Rox, you know it’s always a gamble but I get paranoid when it comes to them. If I do it I know they’ll come after you, plus I’d never leave you. You’re also my family Roxy.” She smiled, sometimes she forgot how rooted they were to each other.

“If I do you know you have to help me get my uncle to disappear.” Technically that was the only family she had and if they could pull it off they would think he was really dead, at least for a while. The rest she could mount on her own.

“It would depend on him though, don’t you think? He will be rebellious at a certain point but if he knows that’s what you want then I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“That old geezer” she sighed heavily.

 


End file.
